IFormulaX-tra Win
iFormulaX-tra Win is a combo deck type. Details It intends to draw many cards in order to fulfill the winning game requirement of Codename iFormulaX. This can be done with many mass draw cards such as Parlock's Miracle Fever, Siege Network of Knowledge and Ghastly Drain. There are many types of this deck that have spawned over the course of the Episode 2 and Episode 3 metagame. Recommended cards dmr6-10.jpg|Codename iFormulaX|link=Codename iFormulaX dmr3-29.jpg|Intense Hitting Twist|link=Intense Hitting Twist Types of iFormulaX-tra Win decks Large Card Draw Spell It is the most obvious type of combo for the deck, based on spells that can draw a large number of cards at once. Spells such as Parlock's Miracle Fever, Siege Network of Knowledge and Darkpact can be used to draw a large number of cards at once. With Miracle Fever, a focus on the deck being mainly single-copy of multiple cards to increase the amount of cards drawn can be used, as well as Intense Vacuuming Twist and Lifeplan Charger to set up the bottom card of your deck. Siege Network can be used with heavyweight Zenith creatures such as Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" to draw 10~ cards at once. Card Candidates Dmr1-21.jpg|Parlock's Miracle Fever|link= Dmr5-21.jpg|Siege Network of Knowledge|link= Dmx22b-51.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist|link=Intense Vacuuming Twist AuroraofReversal.jpg|Aurora of Reversal|link=Aurora of Reversal Giovanni Gift This variant uses the spell recovery effect of Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King as well as Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang and Matthew Stewart, Wild Beast as card draw and mana acceleration engines. It also uses Faerie Gift, Guard Grip and Intense Hitting Twist. Due to the restriction of Faerie Gift and the banning of Giovanni the 10th, this deck's concept has been broken. Card Candidates Dm36-15.jpg|Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King|link=Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King Dmx3-27.jpg|Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang|link=Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang Dmx22b-68.jpg|Faerie Gift|link=Faerie Gift Dm31-53.jpg|Matthew Stewart, Wild Beast|link=Matthew Stewart, Wild Beast Great Mecha King This version intends to use Greatmarch Energy while you have multiple Great Mecha King in the battle zone to draw additional cards. Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha is used as cost reduction, while other Great Mecha Kings are used as draw searches. With enough in the battle zone, Greatmarch Energy is then cast drawing you enough cards to win. Codename iFormulaX's is also reduced by Rescue Space. Dm20-11.jpg|Greatmarch Energy|link=Greatmarch Energy Dmx11-73.jpg|Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha|link=Rescue Space, Emergency Mecha Dm23-25.jpg|Chivalrous Robo Gentleman|link=Chivalrous Robo Gentleman Dm27-43.jpg|Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha|link=Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha Melge Loop One-Shot The deck uses Aqua Melge and Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet for an infinite draw combo. Dmx22b-88.jpg|Aqua Melge|link=Aqua Melge Dm16-27.jpg|Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet|link=Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet Marshall Queen beatdown It is a Marshall Beatdown that uses infinite draw for a loop. *1) Put Cool Beauty, Heaven's Gate and Switch Reincarnation into your shields and then back into your hand with Marshall Queen *2) With Heavens Gate, put Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom and Truename Baulion into the battle zone. *3) Use Switch Reincarnation on Truename Baulion and return it to your hand. Put Marshal Queen into the battle zone over a Cool Beauty. *4) Draw 2 cards from Lord Reis. *5) Cool Beauty resolves and Marshall Queen is bounced. *6) Truename Baulion resolves, and Heaven's Gate and Switch Reincarnation can be recovered from your graveyard. After these steps, Cool Beauty, Heaven's Gate, Switch Reincarnation and a Truename Baulion are all returned to your hand. *7) Marshall Queen is resolved. Repeat 1 to 6 while continuing to draw extra cards from Lord Reis. *8) After you have 10 or more cards, you can use Marshall Queen with Heaven's Gate, Switch Reincarnation and Intense Hitting Twist. *9) Heaven's Gate brings out Truename Baulion. *10) Reincarnation Switch on Truename Baulion brings out Codename iFormulaX. *11) Use Intense Hitting Twist on Codename iFormulaX to tap it, and end of your turn. If your opponent played a card such as Magnum, Allshot Puppet, you can try to remove it with Cool Beauty and Spiral Gate first. Dmx12b-69.jpg|Marshall Queen|link=Marshall Queen Dm36-19.jpg|Cool Beauty|link=Cool Beauty Dmx24-12.jpg|Heaven's Gate|link=Heaven's Gate Dmr2-8.jpg|Switch Reincarnation|link=Switch Reincarnation Dmd32-13.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom|link=Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom Dmx23-32.jpg|Truename Baulion|link=Truename Baulion Lalala Optimus type This type uses an infinite mana loop involving the spell recovery and mana acceleration abilities or Deis Optimus, the Invincible, Lalala Life, Faerie Trick and Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie. However, this has become harder to pull off due to the restriction of Deis Optimus. Dmr2-s5.jpg|Deis Optimus, the Invincible|link=Deis Optimus, the Invincible Dmr10-50.jpg|Lalala Life, Faerie Trick|link=Lalala Life, Faerie Trick Dmx16-66.jpg|Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie|link=Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie DivineRiptide.jpg|Divine Riptide|link=Divine Riptide Q.E.D type This deck aims to use Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King to cast expensive cards such as Divine Riptide and Invincible Technology for no cost, adding more than 10 cards to your hand. Card Candidates Dmr13-v2b.jpg|Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King|link=Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King DivineRiptide.jpg|Divine Riptide|link=Divine Riptide InvincibleTechnology.jpg|Invincible Technology|link=Invincible Technology Cg Daisharin type This deck was introduced in the Duel Masters Deck Development SAGE Volume 9. It uses Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol and Siren Concerto as a spell casting loop, where you may draw cards with Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang. Card Candidates Dmx19-s17.jpg|Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol|link=Cg Daisharin, Dragment Symbol SirenConcerto.jpg|Siren Concerto|link=Siren Concerto Dmx3-27.jpg|Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang|link=Sir Leopol Deenay, the Ice Fang DivineRiptide.jpg|Divine Riptide|link=Divine Riptide Weaknesses All Types *Due to potential removal from Shield Trigger abilities or Ninja Strike, it is not recommended to ever attack with Codename iFormulaX and only focus on using the Alternate Win ability with Intense Hitting Twist. As the trigger for the alternate win only occurs once at the end of your turn, this can be prevented by Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility. Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve can also prove troublesome. Large Card Draw Spell *After using Parlock's Miracle Fever or Siege Network of Knowledge you must pass the turn to your opponent. This leaves you vulnerable to Lost Soul and Volg Thunder. Purification Trap can also be used against you to shuffle your deck, changing the card on the bottom of your deck. After Parlock's Miracle Fever entered the Hall of fame on March 154, 2014, it was changed to the Darkpact variant, but caution must be paid due to self removal of your mana. Giovanni Gift *Anti-spell cards such as Fuuma Gorgonshack, Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction or Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness can slow down this deck. Gaga Last Mysterica *As it is reanimation based, it can be weak to Purification Trap or having your Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite removed from the battle zone. Great Mecha King *Due to the low power of the Great Mecha King used, it is vulnerable to mass removal based on power such as Bolshack Superhero or 5000GT, Riot. Melge Loop *As Aqua Melge and Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet are both limited to a single copy, the combo success rate is low. It is also possible to deck yourself out due to the 8 mana required to play Codename iFormulaX and Intense Hitting Twist. Even if you use Cosmoview Lunatron and Switch Reincarnation 6 mana is still required. Like the large spell type, it is vulnerable to card discard. Marshall Queen *This version requires multiple cards for the combo, It requires the following 7 cards in your hand, as well as a Splash Queen in the battle zone and 3 cards in your mana zone. Cards such as Submarine Fortress Lair for additional card draw each turn can be essential. *2x Marshall Queen *Cool Beauty *Heaven's Gate *Switch Reincarnation *Truename Baulion *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom Also, Magnum, Allshot Puppet can prevent you from looping with Marshall Queen. LaLaLa Optimus *For basic weaknesses, see the Lalala Optimus page. Category:Deck Type